Alieenae's Story: In the Beginning
by Alieenae
Summary: This story is a partner with my friend, Moredi's story The Darkest of the Arts. Eventually, in another story, my story will merge with hers. So make sure to keep checking up on her stories and mine. Ok this story is the history behind Alieenae, there w
1. The Dream

"RUN, RUN, RUN as fast as you can Alieenae!" her mother screamed into Alieenae's ear, she was barely heard over the roaring of the flames engulfing them.

"But Mommy, I don't want to leave you!" Alieenae shouted back through choked tears, trying to be heard.

"Honey please, remember this one thing throughout life, I love you Alieenae Sylviana Crouch, and I always will, no matter what, now RUN!" her mother screamed back.

"Mommy, don't leave me" Alieenae cried out hysterically. Suddenly there was a loud cracking; the flaming roof began to collapse.

"I love you Alieenae" her mother shouted hugging her daughter, shoving her a box wrapped in paper, and then throwing her to safety out of the back door.

"Mommy, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alieenae cried out, but it was too late, the whole house, engulfed in flames, crumbled upon her mother. Alieenae sank down and began to sob uncontrollably, then a shout went up and an auror began to circle the collapsed building. Alieenae forced herself to stand up and run, though she longed to stay behind and mourn her mother's death. She ran hysterically, passionately, and desperately through the woods, choking back tears and tearing her arms and legs on bramble bushes along the way. When she arrived on the other side of the woods, after running for nearly an hour over a course of almost 5 miles, she collapsed on a rock and began to sobbed uncontrollably……………………

Alieenae awoke suddenly and sharply, immediately she sat up and whacked her head on the low ceiling.

"Uhh, you retard ceiling, if you were a living thing I'd so crucio you." Alieenae mumbled bitterly to the ceiling, rubbing the quickly growing bump on her forehead.

The same dream over and over again, it always shows up today every year, on the anniversary, Alieenae thought to herself, yet she knew it always would, there was no use resisting it, the dream had actually happened and that would never change. I just need to calm down, she told herself, grab a drink, and calm down. She looked at the digital alarm clock on her bedside table, it read 5:27 a.m. She groaned, why did it always have to be so early, uh, well there's no way I'd ever fall asleep again tonight, she thought to herself.

"Come on Goliath lets go grab something to eat, ok boy" Alieenae called softly to the huge dog, sleeping on the end of her bed. Well technically it wasn't her bed, it was more of a floating attachment near the end of her bed, you see Goliath was 5 feet tall at the shoulders and at least 5 and ½ feet at the head, he couldn't really sleep on her bed.

"ruff, ruff" Goliath responded in his normal form of greeting, he quickly jumped off of the bed, pinned Alieenae to the ground, and began slobbering her face with wet, doggie, kisses.

"Eww, Goliath get off me" Alieenae giggled to the dog who freed her from his paws and sat on his haunches, panting happily. "You silly dog let's go down stairs and see if we can find some hot cocoa." Aieenae said to the dog, affectionately rubbing his head and heading toward the stairs of the attic.

Yes, attic Alieenae had lived here, in this old, shabby shack on the edge of the woods for the past 2 years. There were 4 rooms, one was the main room, one was the kitchen, one was the master bedroom, and one was the study. Then there was the attic where she slept. It was a simple room with simple furniture, a bed, a dresser, a bedside table, a desk, a closet, and her trunk with all of her magical possessions inside it, not counting her wand.

Now, she headed down the stairs toward the 2nd floor corridor, from there she and Goliath made their way down stairs to the kitchen. "Let's have some hot chocolate, is that okay Goliath?" she questioningly looked at Goliath, who responded with a simple stare. "Hot chocolate it is" she said. She quickly drew her wand from her pajama pocket and produced some hot chocolate for the both of them, Goliath's in a big bowl, then took them outside to the porch to sip, or slurp, their drinks. It was late summer, the perfect time to sit and think outside without it being too hot, too cold, or having too many mosquitoes.

As she sat on the porch in her favorite swinging chair, sipping her hot chocolate, she began to review her history. She did this every year, every year after she had the dream. She would think about what had happened ever since she had been born, her entire lives history. Here's how it went…….


	2. Alieenae's Backround

Alieenae had been born into a family of Death Eaters, for her there was no choice between good and evil or aurors and death eaters or even Harry Potter and Voldemort. Not that she needed one, she was a death eater at heart and proud of it. Since she was little she had been educated on the ways of a death eater, read books about it, asked people about it, and had thought about it herself. She had been taught the dark arts from her mother since she was 8 years old, her father had helped some but definitely not as much as her mother. Her mother's maiden name was Lille Angora Locksleaf; her father's name was Barty Crouch Jr. They had married at a young age and had loved each other dearly, but they had married in secret with charms all around them so that no one could know about it, so not only was their marriage a secret, so was their daughter's birth. When Alieenae turned 10 her mother began her serious wizarding training for she could not go to Hogwarts. Alieenae, however, did not possess a wand of her own; her parents could not risk the danger of giving away their hiding place or their daughter's birth. They were all wanted, for being death eaters, even Alieenae would be hunted down though she had only recently been branded with the dark mark.

One day her father came home from 'work' and hurried Lille into the study were they talked in hushed and hurried voices for 2 hours, when they exited the room her father went up stairs to pack and her mother followed in tears. A couple days later her father left and began his disguise as Alabaster 'mad-eye' Moody.

Alieenae's lessons continued and about a year later her mother called her into the study to talk, Alieenae was so excited what could her mother want? The question was never answered, halfway down the stairs something shot through the wall and grasped Alieenae's whole body in a clutching and threatening embrace, a locking curse, she was completely helpless with no wand, she cried out in pain and shock. Her mother heard the screams and came running, she quickly freed Alieenae and sent another curse out of a new hole in the wall. They heard screams of pain and shouts of anger, there was more than one man. They quickly raced down the stairs while shouts and threats filled the air, and curses came flying through the walls, but her mother repelled each and every one with the flick of a wand. They raced into the kitchen, bolted the door and put an anti curse spell over the room. Alieenae was gasping for breath due to the locking spell; the effects of the curse had not quite worn off yet. Once they had both regained their breath her mother told Alieenae that she feared that Barty had been caught and they had found their whereabouts from a truth serum, he was most likely in Azkaban, they both needed to get away and quickly. Suddenly a shout went out from outside the house, it seems the aurors had finally figured out that they had an anti curse spell protecting them, they had set the house on fire, and Alieenae could smell the smoke. The house was quickly becoming engulfed in flames the ceiling was steadily becoming weaker and weaker. Her mother, not normally one for affection, hugged Alieenae and told her she loved her and started to push Alieenae toward the door. Alieenae retaliated and refused to go she burst into silent tears and began to cling to her mother. Very calmly her mother detached Alieenae from her and gently smoothed Alieenae's sweaty hair, she told her she would always be with her and would always love her and gave her a big hug. Suddenly the roof began to creak and crack, it was collapsing, her mother pressed and thin wrapped object into Alieenae's palm and closed her fingers around it and apparated Alieenae outside the house into the bushes. With a last cry of anguish the flaming roof collapsed upon her mother.

Alieenae burst into uncontrollable sobs and fell to her knees on the ground. A shout of laughter went out from the aurors and they began to circle to the back of the house. In a sort of daze, Alieenae dragged herself from the ground and hid behind the tall bushes in back of her house; the aurors stopped right in front of her and began talking. One wanted to know if there were any other residents of the house; the main auror said no that they knew of only the wife. A wave of slight relief went through Alieenae, they still didn't know about her and she was not being hunted. One auror, walked onto the now demolished house foundation and found her mother's wand in the ashes, he picked it up and silently walked away. Alieenae stood up and began to trudge, grudgingly, through the woods toward who knows where, she just started walking and didn't stop for nearly 2 days, all the while in a sort of hazy existence not eating or drinking. Two days later she came to and began to eat and drink again in a remote space in the woods, began to think about what to do next. She then remembered the package her mother had handed her; she took it from her robe pocket and opened it. It was her very own wand, 13 inch, balsawood, with basilisk venom.

She continued to wander from that night when she was about 10 until she was about 11, and then she was taken into a foster home. The people were nice for muggles and she stayed there until she was almost 12. During her stay at the home she received a dog form the owners, a great dane actually, she named him Goliath and raised him from puppy hood, technically he was still a puppy when she left and he was already 4 and half feet from the shoulders and at least 5 feet at the head. She constantly practiced dark magic in her room with a shielding spell around the room so no one knew what she was doing. She managed to practice a summoning charm and bring her chest with all her schooling stuff in it to her, it had been protected with a charm during the fire and all the contents were intact. When she was almost 12 she pulled off her daring escape. She packed her canvas messenger bag with all of her clothes and possessions using a bottomless and weightless charm on the bag, she readied Goliath, and attached her wand to the side of her cargo pants. Then, precisely at 12 o'clock, she put out all the lights on the street, causing a temporary blackout. She levitated Goliath and herself out of the window and they both ran to the woods, never looking back. As soon as they were both safe under the shadows of the woods, she restored all the lights to the street and silently slipped into the woods unseen by any one.

She had wandered for about a week and happened upon an old run down shack near the edge of the far side of the woods, she figured no one would mind her staying there and didn't think anyone lived near her or owned the house or woods. She fixed it up on the inside but left the outside run down so no one would think she was living there, she quickly staked out a radius of the woods as her own and put down an intruders spell, and then she worked an unplottable spell on the house so no one could ever find her. She had some difficulties with the intruders spell however, her mother had deactivated it the night the aurors attacked for she had been teaching Alieenae how to activate it, but Alieenae never got it quite right and her mother forgot to reactivate it after her lesson. Alieenae sometimes blamed herself for her mother's death, and other times her father for getting caught, but mostly those stupid aurors.

So there she had stayed and still was there to the day, she made it fine by herself but still wondered about her father and still grieved for her mother. At least she had Goliath to talk to; otherwise she would have gone mad. She still practiced the dark arts daily and vowed to take revenge on the aurors who had ruined her life.


	3. The Meeting

…..Alieenae looked off into the distance reminiscing about her life, just thinking about how far she had come since the night of the fire. She slowly stood up from the swing and called to Goliath "Come on boy let's go inside and figure out what we are going to do today" she called softly to wake the slumbering dog. Goliath had grown even taller over the past year, now that he was almost 2 and she 13 they were both officially teenagers, well Goliath was in dog years. Goliath responded with a quick thump of his tail on the porch and they both headed inside, Alieenae disposed of the cups by magic and went upstairs to change out of her pajamas. She put on her ripped jeans, a long black tee, and a red ruffled skirt over the jeans, her black vans, and her hat which she never left behind. "Come on boy I guess we can go practice crucioing giant spiders in the woods and then maybe we'll….." Alieenae never finished her sentence, a huge engulfing pain ran through her body, she cried out in pain and fell to her knees on the ground. It was the intruders spell, every time an intruder came into the reach of the spell, the caster was warned and would then apparate to a specific site, and the intruder would automatically be apparated to the same site a minute later. The pain subsided as quickly as it came and Alieenae sprang to her feet grabbed her long, slightly tattered cloak and put on goliath's black collar. Alieenae quickly apparated both of them to the pre-chosen forest site.

The forest site was a wide circular clearing near the edge of her 'property'. The trees bent low over the clearing, casting long shadows on the ground and speckling the light on the ground. Alieenae and Goliath slipped silently into the shadows and awaited the arrival of their 'guest'. It didn't take too long, about 30 seconds later there was a loud roar, the trees shook violently and as soon as it had started, it stopped. There, in the middle of the clearing was a very confused girl. She looked about Alieenae's age and had on black tights, a black knee-length skirt, a ruffled black blouse, black combat boots and a long black cape, her hair was pitch black and tied in a blood red ribbon. She quickly looked around "Okay, I know that an intruder's alarm brought me here and I know that some one is here waiting for me, now who are you and what are you doing in the Lestrange's woods with an intruders alarm?" The girl spoke loud and clear. Very impressive, thought Alieenae, she figured it out already. But deep down Alieenae was slightly worried, who were these Lestranges? She had always assumed that no one owned the woods, but this girl was confirming her worst nightmare. Suddenly the girl turned around and faced Alieenae and yelled out "CRUCIO." "Avantra" Alieenae deflected the unforgivable curse and the girl was instantly trapped inside a large clear bubble, unbreakable by any spell. "Whose there? Show yourself" the girl cried out, obviously furious about being trapped by her own spell. Alieenae stepped out of the shadows but kept her hood low so you could not see her face at all, "My name is not important to you, however for your safety you had better tell my your name" Alieenae calmly replied. "Well if you must know my name is Nalini and you had better have a good reason for being in the Lestrange's woods" the girl replied curtly. There was that name again, Lestrange. "Well Nalini, I just have one question for you." Alieenae replied "Who are the Lestranges?" "Who are the Lestranges?" Nalini repeated "The Lestranges are a highly thought of, pure blood family" then with a slightly malicious grin she added "oh yeah and they are all death eaters." Alieenae was shocked, excited, and slightly fearful; if this girl was telling the truth she had been so close to death eaters all this time, she could have gotten to know a family of death eaters, really known what had happened to her father. But this girl could be lying, Alieenae thought of one way to know for sure, if the Lestranges really were death eaters than this girl would have to be a death eater because no way would a real death eater let some one get away with the whereabouts of their house if they were not also a death eater. "Okay, well if the Lestranges really are death eaters than that must mean you are one too, so show me the dark mark." Alieenae demanded. "Okay, well than here you go" Nalini responded and rolled up her sleeve to her elbow and exposed a dark mark on her forearm. "Well than I guess I had better let you go" Alieenae stated. Nalini looked at her bewildered "Let me go! Why? I mean I would like to go and all but why let me go? I could send about 5 or 6 death eaters over here to KILL you why should you let me go?" Nalini blurted out this statement so fast it was pretty hard to follow. "Well if you must know" Alieenae said and hitched up her own sleeve to her elbow and exposed another dark mark on her forearm. "Oh my gosh!" Nalini cried "another death eater in the woods, but how? I mean the Lestranges were sure to have known you were here." " Well let's just say I keep myself very well hidden" said Alieenae remembering all the curses and spells she had put up to keep her location unknown. "Decantasa" Alieenae said using the counter curse to free Nalini from her bubble prison. "Thanks" said Nalini, picking herself up from where she had fallen out of the bubble. "You have got to come see the Lestranges, they will be ……." Nalini was interrupted by Alieenae "NO" Alieenae said firmly "My location cannot be known." "But why" Nalini questioned "you would get along so great with the Lestranges" Alieenae saw the pleading look in Nalini's eyes and decided to bargain with Nalini "Before I decide anything, tell me how many people live with the Lestranges and their names and ages." Alieenae said sternly. "Okay well there's Roldolhfus and Bellatrix Lestrange their around 30 and married, their daughter Elladrid Lestrange she's 13, Me and I'm 13, and occasionally Cameron and Antonin Dolhov come to visit, Cameron is 13 and Antonin is 15, so really only 4 people live at the Lestrange's household and they are all death eaters." Nalini responded seriously. "Okay well I don't want you to tell anyone I live here except Elladrid Lestrange for she I believe is your best friend and I don't think you could help but telling her, so you may bring her here to this clearing at any time, I'll know you are here and come, but I repeat tell no one else of this encounter besides Elladrid Lestrange" Alieenae spoke in a stern serious voice for her location was a serious matter. "Okay well I'll probably be bringing Ella here later this evening is that okay?" asked Nalini. "Sure" Alieenae responded. Then she gently put down her hood to reveal shoulder length, jagged edged, red hair, her piercing gray eyes and slightly pale skin. "You might want to know one other thing" Alieenae said. And then quietly turned around and said "Goliath you may come out now" Suddenly Goliath stepped into view and silently lay down beside Alieenae. Nalini took a step back, tripped over a root, and fell onto the ground, she quickly scrambled back up and Alieenae laughed lightly. "Yeah I thought you would react like that." Alieenae said grinning. "Wow that is a BIG dog" Nalini stuttered slightly and Alieenae could tell she was slightly scared. "Okay you can leave now but remember tell only Elladrid Lestrange of this encounter, no one else!" Alieenae said seriously. "Yeah, only Ella I know but I just want to know two more things" Nalini said inquisitorially "What is your name and how old are you?" "My name is Alieenae Sylviana Crouch and I'm 13 years old, this dog is Goliath he's a great dane and he is almost 2 years old now." Alieenae quickly responded "and now you and I must depart so you can come back with Elladrid some time tonight or tomorrow but remember what I have told you." Alieenae responded and then quickly added "and oh yeah, you can try to look through every data base in the world and will never find any record of my parents being married, or that I even exist." "Goodbye Nalini" Alieenae said, and then before Nalini could say anything she apparated herself and Goliath home and left poor Nalini staring confused at an empty space.


End file.
